<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>独行 by Lemonade_zsn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807704">独行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn'>Lemonade_zsn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 唐蒲 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>唐九洲 &amp; 蒲熠星, 唐九洲/蒲熠星</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>独行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“嘘，这个世界有妖怪哦。”</p><p>小小的唐九洲在小小的蒲熠星耳边说道。</p><p>“我妈妈说了，不听话的小朋友是要被妖怪吃掉的。阿蒲，我不想被妖怪吃掉！”唐九洲声音染上了哭腔，并有转向嚎啕大哭的趋势。</p><p>唐九洲一哭，蒲熠星可慌了神了。自己虽然已经活了上千年，但从来没干过哄孩子这种事啊。</p><p>没错，蒲熠星就是一只妖。</p><p>一只靠着吸取人类寿命存在于世的妖。</p><p>世间三界，六道轮回。最初的时候，世上人和妖的数量的差不多的，但由于妖可以夺取人类的寿命，所以那时候人类的寿命非常的短。拥有近乎永恒寿命的代价是妖很难繁衍后代，而本来处于方的人类则是通过繁衍来壮大自己的族群。一切皆是因由，也皆是果报。</p><p>即使妖已经不再是人界的主宰，需要依靠，伪装才能在人类世界活中活下去，但妖始终是能够吸取人类寿命的，是人类的天敌。</p><p> </p><p>长久的寿命使他们不可以在同一个地方逗留太长时间，这样会引起别人的怀疑，暴露自己的身份，所以要通常都会选择来到一个城市，从小长到大，然后直至老去，造成周围人眼中死亡的假象，然后离开再到下一个城市中去。</p><p> </p><p>这个过程中妖会认识数不清的人类，但通常都不会发生什么故事，因为妖自己也知道，人类短暂的寿命，与自己长久的光阴相比，不过是一瞬间罢了，因此妖是始终独行在天地间的生灵。</p><p> </p><p>就连蒲熠星自己也不知道他在人世间游荡多少年了，这里又是他到过的第几个城市，而这一次，他选择从小时候开始生活，认识了那个名叫唐九洲的男孩。<br/>
这是蒲熠星第一次作为一个"人类"的童年，拥有了一个真正的朋友。</p><p> </p><p>那段日子是五彩缤纷的糖果，是玻璃瓶中的汽水，是香樟树下的绿荫，是每个放学的日子唐九洲抓着蒲熠星的手跑过的小路。</p><p> </p><p>不过，妖就是妖，永远不可能是人类。</p><p> </p><p>渐渐的，人们发现，这个叫蒲熠星的小朋友，永远都是自己一个人，没有人见过他的家长，也没有人去过他家，包括他最好的朋友唐九洲。</p><p> </p><p>渐渐的流言四起，所有人都在议论这个十分聪慧的孩子，说他是怪物，不然怎么会在这么小的年纪，便懂得那么多；还有人说她克父母，这么小就自己一个人，一定是命格不好。<br/>
没有家长愿意自己的孩子同蒲熠星一起玩，唐九洲的家长也不例外，毕竟爱子心切，是个太正常不过的事情了。</p><p> </p><p>可是小孩子就是小孩子，小孩子的世界只有那么大，朋友老师爸妈，就已经是全部了，蒲熠星是唐九州认定的朋友，又怎会松开他的手呢？</p><p> </p><p>当唐九洲站在校门口，伸出手对蒲熠星说，“阿蒲，我们回家吧”的时候，蒲熠星突然感觉到，自己好像不是一个人了。</p><p> </p><p>原来独行在天地间的，妖，也可以拥有朋友。</p><p> </p><p>转眼间，他们就从小朋友变成了少年，少年时代的日子，就像是北风吹起的白衬衫，迎着微风的脚踏车，缠绕围墙的蔷薇花和夏天冰镇的柠檬水。</p><p> </p><p>少年心事，是一个个酸酸甜甜的泡泡，戳破了，就只剩一地的酸水，所有人都在保守着自己的秘密，唐九洲也不例外。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢蒲熠星对唐九洲来说，仿佛是一件理所应当的事情，他很快就接受了自己喜欢蒲熠星这个事实。</p><p> </p><p>但他的伙伴实在是太过于耀眼了，优秀的成绩，漂亮的皮囊，清冷的性格，每样都使蒲熠星充满了吸引力。抽屉里的情书，情人节的巧克力，和大家注视的目光，无一不是证据。</p><p> </p><p>唐九洲不敢开口，害怕一旦自己说出口，一切都会化为乌有，只敢小心翼翼的维持现状，仗着自己是蒲熠星最好的朋友，占有着蒲熠星全部的关心。</p><p> </p><p>唐九洲不知道的是，蒲熠星早就看穿了他的心思。毕竟活了千年的妖，想不懂人情世故都不大可能。</p><p> </p><p>但蒲熠星也没有戳破这个泡泡。但蒲熠星不是不敢说，他是不能说。人妖有别，生活也不是聊斋，他不是聂小倩唐九洲也不是宁采臣。</p><p> </p><p>还是不要给自己无谓的幻想。</p><p> </p><p>纸终究保不住火，哪里有绝对的秘密呢？更何况唐九洲终日同他在一起。</p><p> </p><p>就是妖装扮成人类的样子，他也终究不是人。唐九洲发现，不管在多么炎热的夏天，蒲熠星的皮肤永远是凉的，也不会出汗；还发现了蒲熠星对日出和日落两个时间点格外敏感，并且没到月圆的那天，便消失不见。</p><p> </p><p>这种种迹象都告诉唐九洲，蒲熠星可能是只妖。</p><p> </p><p>但从小接受无神论教育的唐九洲下意识很快就否定了这个念头，但理智告诉他，蒲熠星可能真的不是人类。</p><p> </p><p>在下一个月圆夜，唐九洲跟踪了蒲熠星，终于发现了蒲熠星保护了上千年的秘密。</p><p> </p><p>妖以吞食他人的生命为生，将双手掌心符在他人肩上来吞食生命，被吞食者，会老去、容貌衰退、白鬓如霜、眼角如沙。</p><p> </p><p>唐九洲撞破了蒲熠星吞食人类生命的样子。</p><p> </p><p>月光下的蒲熠星，像镀了一层光环一样，美丽圣洁，却让唐九洲本能的感到害怕。</p><p> </p><p>天亮以后两个人都心照不宣的，再也没有提起昨晚的事情。</p><p> </p><p>妖，终究还是独行在天地之间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>